Networked rendering devices can interact with an assemblage of other rendering devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. One example of a rendering device is a MFD (Multi-Function Device) which includes the functionality of multiple rendering devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Each MFD in a network, for example, can include a variety of print capability options such as finishing, media quality, supply levels and size. Such networked rendering devices can be communicatively linked with a mobile communication device in order to provide various operations such as, for example, printing, scanning, and other operations within the network.
The mobile communication device can include a rendering job submission tool such as, for example, an email application that permits a user to render a job from the mobile device. For example, a rendering job can be submitted as an email attachment and a desired rendering device can be selected by including an IP (internet protocol) address and/or a “friendly name” associated with the rendering device in the email. The rendering job can also be submitted to a general mobile print queue and then released at the desired rendering device via a “Follow Me” print technology (e.g., extensible interface platform). As the rendering job in such mobile rendering applications are remotely submitted via a web-based system, it is highly desirable to track the status of the rendering job within the network.
Most prior art approaches for tracking the rendering job status employs an output management application which permits a print agent to create and enforce a set of rules for tracking the rendering job status within the network. Such print agent generates a pop-up message that indicates a tracking action and option with respect to the rendering job associated with an office worker. Such prior art approaches, however, are unable to track the status information with respect to a remote rendering job that are submitted from outside a traditional centralized office.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exist for an improved system and method for tracking a mobile rendering job status within a network, as described in greater detail herein.